


A what?

by ElizaStyx



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Asking Out, Episode Related, Episode s03e05 Fools For Love, Fluff, M/M, Misunderstandings, Ridiculousness, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 09:36:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6074287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizaStyx/pseuds/ElizaStyx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which House suspects that Wilson is dating the new nurse, breaks into her locker, finds a brochure to a jazz festival in Poconos and then sneakily mentions a romantic weekend in said Poconos in a conversation with him sure he'll prove his point. But then... Wilson doesn't react accordingly...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A what?

**Author's Note:**

> They say you haven't reached the bottom of the dumpster until you don't publish a fic so... here's my hilson becoming.  
> It's all because of [this one minute-long scene](http://the-rising-demonmistress-of-styx.tumblr.com/post/139691202891/the-scene-in-which-wilson-thought-house-was-asking) that fucked me up so bad. I recommend giving it a watch before you read the fic, unless you've just rewatched season 3 for some reason :p

"I don't think it's sarcoidosis." Wilson says strangely abashed, changing the topic at the speed of light.

The cogs turning in House's brain click into place. 'Oh' he thinks, failing to contain all the smugness. 'OH.' He doesn't say anything more.

He proceeds with his day as usual afterwards, arguing with his assistants, arguing with Cuddy and while he doesn't seem particularly focused on anything but problems given at the moment, he is. And it's all Wilson's surprised expression. Surprised and vulnerable and maybe just enough on the side of hopeful to make House consider things he hadn't been considering for a good while. Or at least not as seriously.

By the time he finds himself in the cafeteria, he is decided to test the grounds, mostly just because he's curious and he can but also because, and he hates to admit that, it did spike up something in him too.

"So... about that weekend..." he begins, startling Wilson as he joins him in the queue.  
"A-a... what?" Wilson is definitely more flushed than after the usual startling action. Interesting.  
"Ah, you know, Jimmy." House cocks his head, smiling impishly, even though Wilson is purposefully looking anywhere but at him. Or maybe because of that. "A romantic weekend I mentioned eariler." he doesn't lower his voice even as they approach the cashier. "You and me and an actual jazz festival. You love jazz." he teases a litte but doesn't add 'and me' even though he's tempted to. "I already booked the tickets." he actually did, in between thinking vaguely about the case at hand and the reasons why he shouldn't do what he was just doing.  
"Very funny." Wilson snarls and makes a pained face to show the unimpressed cashier how unaffected he exactly is. Which is a surprisingly well-played act but House can tell that Wilson is sweating from nerves, anxiety making him concentrate on his wallet twice more intensively than usual as House informs the cashier Wilson is paying for them both. The oncologist doesn't even try to show how done he is with House. Which means he's having a serious internal crisis.

They don't say a word more until they both sit down by the table and Wilson finally sighs and raises his head to actually look at House, who steals a forkful of Wilson's macaroni.

"This..." he grimaces a little. "This is a new low even for you, House. Is it supposed to be some kind of new level of prank to prove something I am not quite grasping yet? Because if it is and you are ready to mock me for whatever I decide to answer, then..."  
"It's not a prank." House swallows and interrupts his rant, feeling a pang of irritation because he sees where this is going. Wilson's beginning to feel miserable probably assuming it's all just a new take on House stomping on their friendship like it doesn't mean anything while it's not. In fact, it's as far from it as possible. Because House really did book the tickets. And a hotel room. And even paid in advance with his own money, not Wilson's.

"It's not." he repeats seriously, raising his voice; he couldn't care less about people overhearing this conversation.  
"Right. And I'm supposed to believe that." Wilson makes his typical face of scepticism. "And then I'm supposed to get hurt accordingly so it can endlessly entertain you?"  
"No! Are you even listening to me?" House grows annoyed. He doesn't quite yet get why Wilson's reaction bothers him so much but he has a strong suspicion. Which is almost a theory and is not that surprising at all, even though it probably should be.

It's quite simple, really, he just **wants** to spend a romantic weekend with Wilson. A full-on, officialy romantic weekend that doesn't end with just one, accidental, drunken kiss he can't remember half as well as he would like to.

Wilson narrows his eyes, opening his mouth to crush him with some sort of sassy retort even if just to buy himself some time and House doesn't feel like listening to any of that. In fact, he's generally pretty much done with this man thinking that he doesn't value what they have enough not to purposefully put such a strain on their relationship just for fun. That House is afraid he'll be left alone if Wilson finds himself in a successful relationship.

No, House is not afraid Wilson will ever leave him. He's convinced that the only successful relationship Wilson is capable of having is the one with him, which after all of these years should be quite obvious. And now finally is, at least to him.

That's why he stands up before Wilson manages to choke out a single word and pulls him by his collar into a kiss. The angle is very awkward thanks to the table that's still between them and Wilson freezes, completely petrified with snarky response frozen on his lips. He releases the grip on his fork and as it falls to the ground he makes a little choked sound that could be interpreted as pained but in fact is all a small, needy whine that makes a shiver go down House's spine.

It takes a couple of seconds, the time that Wilson's brain needs to catch up with the events, but in the end he kisses back, his eyes closing up, a flush colouring his cheeks. Even more so as the whole cafeteria gasps and freezes around them. House smiles against Wilson's lips fondly and is rewarded with WIlson relaxing a little at last, allowing him to deepen the kiss a little more.

When they part with a little huff, House remains bent over the table in a very uncomfortable manner just for the sake of looking into Wilson's puppy eyes from up close. They are a bit glassy but House finds what he has been looking for in them anyway. The very same vulnerability and hope he had seen before, now with a hint of abashment that fits the whole flushed picture.

"I'll take it as a yes." he whispers, his voice cracking up with uncharacteristic joy that he tries to mask with thriumph.

People around them don't clap, they think they know House so they assume it's all just another kind of scam. It doesn't really matter though because Wilson knows it isn't. He knows and very slowly he smiles.


End file.
